Germany and Italy's Goodbye
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: This just came to me while watching the episode where Italy and Germany are saying goodbye for a while. I put the translations for what Germany says at the very end.


So, this is a thing I did after watching that one scene in Hetalia where Germany and Italy were saying goodbye. I figure this is what should have happened.

The distant sound of a fog horn groans through the foggy, grey, mid-afternoon melancholy. Two countries stand side-by-side, looking out over the craggy water, each ruminating on how things will be from now on. The shorter of the two seems to be thinking harder than he ever normally does, thinking of the right thing to say.

It is Germany who cuts through the silence first, sighing the statement, "Well.. I guess it's about time." regretfully.

Italy nods, not looking away from the cold ocean waters. "Yeah… We won't be able to see each other for like.. ever."

"Ja…" Germany replies, willing himself not to show just how upset he really is.

"This is kind of bringing up lots of old memories, you know?" Says Italy. There is a crack in his voice, the kind that warns of tears, but a smile graces his childish face.

"Ja…" Germany repeats after a long pause, in the same tone as before.

"Hey Germany? Do you remember this one time?" Italy asks, turning to Germany with a reminiscent smile.

Germany turns to look at his friend, almost cautiously. "Hm?" The taller country looks confused, his expression asking Italy to elaborate.

"How could you forget?" Italy asks wistfully, looking out over the water as he recalls it. "When we made that oath.. It was right after you and mister Russia became friends…" The shorter country pauses before he continues with a shaking breath. "I was afraid you wouldn't be my best friend anymore, so I wrote you a letter. 'Dear Germany, it's your friend, Italy. I had a really scary dream last night and I don't want it to come true! I dreamt you stopped being my BFF because Russia was cooler and less like, well, me. Your friend forever, Italy Veneziano! PS. Those sausages you left outside taste really bad...' that's what it said, if I remember right.." Italy giggles a small bit.

Germany listens, his heart swelling. He does remember…

"And then you came and found me playing with mister Greece's kitty!" Says the itallian with a sweet smile, "And we pinky swore that we would always be bestest friends!"

Germany pauses a long time, looking down at his friend in shock. "...Why is that what you remember?"

"GERMANY SERIOUSLY! IT IS TIME FOR US TO GO!" Cries one of the crew members, prompting the two countries to wrap up their goodbyes.

Germany turns back to Italy. "Well… See you around." the German places a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Take good care of yourself."

Italy perks up at the statement… It reminds him of someone. "Goodbye Germany…" he says quietly. "Think of me while you're gone, okay? I'll think of you." the small country wraps his arms around Germany's shoulders, having to get on his tip-toes to do so.

Germany places his left hand on Italy's upper back, closing his eyes; a certain feeling overtakes the large country, a feeling of deja-vu. "Ja, danke shon… I will be thinking of you, Italy." the German pauses for a long time before letting Italy go. "What is it that you do at your place when you say goodbye to someone you like?"

Italy's smile fades, yes this is certainly familiar… "Um.. Kiss I think…" says the small Italian quietly.

"Kiss.. I see." Germany answers, bordering on uneasily. "I- I will miss you…" Germany says as he leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Italy's cheek.

"Really?" the Italian smiles, tears welling in those big brown eyes of his.

"Ja, really. I wouldn't lie to you." Germany nods once, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

"Yay! That's happy!" Italy exclaims.

"GERMANY!" Shouts the same crew member.

"Ja, Ich habe dich das erste Mal gehört, Arschloch!" Germany growls back, the language lost on his companion. Germany turns back to Italy. "Well, I'm off.. I promise I will come and see you again." Germany gives Italy a small pat on the shoulder. "Ich liebe dich…"

Italy laughs, "You and your crazy language Germany." as his friends begins to walk off, Italy waves and yells after him. "Okay then, I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of treats for when you get back!" the parallels do not escape Italy. He remembers the last time this happened, and with whom, very well. What does escape him is the fact that he's let the tears go. "Don't get sick! Try not to get injured or die violently, either!" he sniffs, "I know we'll see each other again, I know we will! I know it!"

Germany doesn't turn around.. If he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Hey, Germany, are you crying?"

"Halt den Mund jetzt, oder ich werde dich im Hals schlagen..."

Translations:

"Ja, Ich habe dich das erste Mal gehört, Arschloch!" - "Yeah, I heard you the first time, Asshole!"

"Halt den Mund jetzt, oder ich werde dich im Hals schlagen..." - "Shut up now, or I'll hit you in the throat..."


End file.
